


Punch Bug

by RedKryptonite



Series: New Games [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKryptonite/pseuds/RedKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last in the series, Wally teaches Conner a game for road trips. Dick is just using it as an excuse to hit Wally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Bug

Disclaimer: You know this by now right?

" Blue one!" Wally punched Dick in the shoulder.

To which Dick smacked him right back the ever infuriating smirk was present " You didn't say no punch back"

Wally whined while Conner watched curiously as the two randomly punched and slapped each other when they saw a certain car, which kind he wasn't quite sure. At least until Dick pointed out a passing one silently, but Conner made no move to take part in the game until a bit later.

" What's this game called?" Conner asked innocently

" Punch Bug.. OW!!" Wally yelped

" Yellow one" Conner smirked.

"Dude, that's not fair you have super vision!"

Conner didn't say anything just went back to watching for those cars . A few minutes later however Dick punched him in the shoulder, for the same car he'd spotted from a distance.

" You didn't say no punch backs" He teased.

\- Few minutes later-

" Blue one!" Conner called punching Dick in the arm.

" Dude, you dented my Kevlar learn to pull the super punches or Bats is gonna figure it out!"

" Like he hasn't already" Conner chuckled and it earned him a smack.

Conner leaned against Dick comfortably, the game got boring fast and let's be honest, Dick was really comfortable to the sleepy Superboy.

" Didn't get enough sleep huh?"

" Mmm" Conner's articulate reply.

" Get some sleep then, we've got a while before we get where we're going" Dick chuckled and moved so Conner could stretch out and use his lap.

Conner sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, Dick had begun absently petting his hair, which made it that much more calming. When all seemed quiet there was a tap on his head and he cracked an eye open to look up at Dick.

" Red one" Dick murmured " No punch backs"

Conner snorted and closed his eyes again, a happy noise escaping him when Dick pressed a kiss to his temple and resumed petting his hair quietly.

" I like this better than the games" Conner murmured sleepily.

" Yeah, me too" Dick smiled and closed his eyes " Me too"


End file.
